The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and more particularly relates to camera assemblies having both a traveler and a pivotable turret driven by an over-center mechanism.
One-time-use and inexpensive reusable cameras commonly use a fixed focus lens. This is limiting for the user. Some one-time-use cameras follow another approach in which only two focal lengths or focuses are available. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,047,792 and 6,449,430 disclose one-time-use cameras, in which a pair of lenses are supported in a turret An over-center mechanism biases to the alternative positions. A shortcoming of this approach is that each lens is fully independent from the other, thus, a lens element cannot be shared.
An alternative approach is the use of a two position lens. U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,740 discloses a onetime-use camera having a two position lens. This camera pivots the lens using a slider and over-center mechanism.
Reusable cameras are known in which focal length is varied by telescoping a lens barrel to move a taking lens and, in addition or optionally, pivoting an internal additional lens into the optical path. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,609; 4,525,050; 4,725,864; 5,005,038 and 5,765,049 disclose examples of such cameras. The taking lens, used by itself provides one focal length and used with the pivoting converter lens provides another focal length. The mechanisms are complex, as is the use of a converter lens in addition to a taking lens.
It would thus be desirable to provide a camera assembly in which a relatively simple, easy to use mechanism provides two lens positions by use of a turret and a movable lens barrel.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in broader aspects, provides a camera assembly having a support that defines an optical axis. A traveler is movable along the optical axis between first and second positions relative to the support. A turret is disposed in and movable with the traveler. The turret has a primary aperture. The turret is pivotable relative to the traveler, between a first position in which the primary aperture is spaced from the optical axis, and a second position in which the primary aperture is aligned with the optical axis. The turret can have a secondary aperture that is aligned with the optical axis when the primary aperture is in the first position. An over-center mechanism is switchable between a first state, in which the over-center mechanism biases the traveler and turret into respective first positions, and a second state, in which the over-center mechanism biases the traveler and turret into respective second positions.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved camera assembly is provided, in which a turret and a movable lens barrel are driven between two positions, simply and easily, by an over-enter mechanism.